warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Erik Morkai
Erik Mokai in battle with Drukhari Archon Vranak on the world of Luetin Necropolis]] Erik Morkai is a Wolf Lord of the Space Wolves Space Marine Chapter, one of twelve legendary warriors who lead the Great Companies into battle. Named after the Deathwolf long before he took the sign of the two-headed beast, Erik has always been grim and stern of aspect. His Great Company, the Sons of Morkai, boasts many Wolf Scouts. Fellow Veterans appreciate their master's taciturn demeanour and no-nonsense approach. It is said that if the other Wolf Lords still knew fear, they would fear Erik Morkai. Erik usually solves the problems that come his way with swift and bloody acts of violence. He was elected to the esteemed position of Wolf Lord because of his terrifyingly effective methods rather than his personality. His more stable twin, Irnist the Wise, left Erik's side to serve as a Rune Priest to the Great Wolf Logan Grimnar; an act for which Erik has never truly forgiven him. He has taken as his personal sigil and the icon of his Great Company the double-headed wolf of Morkai, the Deathwolf, the Guardian of the Dead in Fenrisian mythology. Notable Actions *'The Hunters Hunted (822.M41)' - Erik Morkai's Great Company ambushes the Drukhari piratical Kabal of the Shattered Hand on the world of Luetin Necropolis, just as the Drukhari pass unhindered over that world's defence networks. The Drukhari had barely begun their bloody work when they are ambushed in turn, the Great Company of the Deathwolf hurling themselves from the windows of the buildings above and boarding the jagged transports of the xenos raiders, slaughtering all within. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' - Erik's Power Armour is a one-of-a-kind masterpiece with gilt edging. The vents on his backpack are a pair of stylised wolf heads. *'Terminator Armour (Optional)' *''Belt of Russ'' - Each Great Company has in its Armoury a single Belt of Russ. A mighty ward against enemy attacks, these powerful girdles incorporate potent gravitic force fields that protect the wearer. Forged by the master Iron Priest Stef Blacksoul after the disappearance of Russ, these belts are important relics of the Chapter. *'Bolt Pistol' *'Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades' *'Frost Axes' - In battle, Erik is armed with two mighty Frost Axes. Heraldry Erik Morkai and the Sons of Morkai wear the sign of the Deathwolf. This particular badge is an ancient and significant symbol for the Space Wolves. According to ancient legends of Fenris, Leman Russ fought and tamed the great wolf packs of Asaheim. He cast down the two-headed wolf Morkai, and made him the guardian of the gates of death, a task which Morkai has endured ever since. There are many stories of how Russ fought Morkai's lieutenants, and banished each in turn to an appointed place. This potent totem is frequently adopted by a Wolf Lord as his personal emblem, and it is therefore often borne by one of the Chapter's Great Companies. The two-headed wolf represents both Morkai, the guardian of the gates of death, and Freki and Geri, the legendary Fenrisian Wolf pack-mates and companions of Primarch Leman Russ himself. Sources *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition), pp. 15-16, 19 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (2nd Edition), pg. 12 *''Deathwolf'' (Audio Book) by Andy Smillie es:Erik Morkai Category:E Category:M Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves